


Ruined

by wonderussam



Series: Drarry Fisting [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Fisting, HP: EWE, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Harry and Draco try something new in their bedroom.





	

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harry said, running his fingers through his tangled black hair. Draco leaned in and smirked,  
“Scared, Potter?”

Harry smiled.

“You wish.”

He pecked Draco’s lips briefly then shoved him back. Draco fell back onto their bed and huffed indignantly, but was immediately silenced by Harry trailing his wand over his lips. Smirking, he tilted his wand downwards and Vanished Draco’s clothes.

He took this as an excuse to explore his lover’s body. Still fully clothed Harry latched onto Draco's throat, kissing and sucking a hickey onto his neck, and Draco moaned loudly as he futilely bucked his hips against the air. Harry moved down, kissing Draco's lean chest, tongue swirling over the fine hairs. He reached Draco’s nipple and he bit down, bringing his hand up to harden the other. Draco jolted at this, his exposed dick growing harder and said, “Not that this isn’t fun- Ah!”

He moaned as Harry nibbled at his chest.

“But I would like to get to main event sometime tonight.”

Harry drew his head back, licking his moistened lips.

“I know you love it. You just-”

He smiled, green eyes narrowing.

“Just don’t want me to make you come before I even touched your slutty hole. Right, Malfoy?”

“As if,” Draco said, gray eyes boring into Harry’s. “And it's Draco. Now stop playing around and get undressed.”

“So demanding…” Harry drawled, tracing his finger along the contour of Draco’s chest. He brought his other hand up and used his wand to Vanish his own clothing. Harry tapped his wand against Draco’s pale stomach and Draco shuddered as a blue glow illuminated his stomach. After a few seconds, it disappeared. 

“I always hate that,” Draco said.

Harry snorted and asked, “would you rather me forget it next time?”

Draco flushed and shook his head. 

“Shut up Potter.”

Harry smirked, then sighed dramatically. The dresser beside the bed squeaked open and a small bottle flew out. Harry caught it, discarding his wand onto the floor.

“Turn over.”

The bed groaned as Draco turned over, arse on full display. Harry’s hand trailed over the exposed crack, and he used his middle finger and thumb to reveal the hidden pucker. It was pink and seemingly tight, but Harry had no issue pushing the tip of his dry index finger into the hole.

“Tongue?” Harry asked.

Draco twisted his head towards Harry. He hesitated, then said,

“No… and use lube. Lots of it.”

Harry’s hand retreated, and the room was filled with the loud pop of the cork as he opened the bottle of lube. He poured a copious amount into his palm and set the bottle down next to the bed. He sat down between Draco’s legs, rubbing the oily substance over his fingers.

“I’ll add more later.”

Malfoy breathed heavily as Harry pushed one then two fingers inside in quick succession. When Harry crooked his fingers just right, pushing against Draco’s special spot, Draco moaned and arched his back. Harry stilled, then asked, “Like that?”

“Fuck… Yes! Do that again. Faster.”

Harry didn’t respond, spreading his fingers viciously and thrusting in and out with a loud squelch. He added a third finger as Draco moaned and squirmed on the bed. His hips jerked at every thrust, futilely trying to get some friction against his drooling prick. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he got what he wanted.

Harry stuck in his pinky in and pushed in a few times into Draco’s hole. He pulled out completely and stood up. He bent down and grabbed the lube, pouring some more into his hand.  
Draco’s hole glistened, now an angry red. Harry rubbed the lube liberally over his hand again, making sure it was nice and slick. He leaned over Draco’s shuddering body.

He whispered, “gonna wreck that slutty hole. Stretch it all out for you.”

“Then get on with it then!” Draco replied, but with no real venom in his voice.

“Fine.” Harry retorted, making his hand into a beak-like shape and started to push. Harry met some resistance once he got in to his knuckles, rim stretched white around his hand. Draco groaned loudly as Harry began twisting his hand back and forth, trying to press further in.  
Finally, Harry’s hand slipped into Draco’s tight heat. He stilled, listening to his partner’s labored breathing. He looked down at his wrist, marveling at the stretch. No matter how many times they did this, it never ceased to amaze him. But Draco wasn’t satisfied with this stillness. Cock achingly hard, he wanted nothing more than for Harry to move. To wreck him.

He said,“Potter… Fucking… Move, damn it!”

Harry shook his head, breaking out of his thoughts. He shifted his fingers, feeling around for Draco’s prostate. Soon he found it and pushed against it. Draco screamed and his hole clenched tight.

“You like that? Fucking slut. I’m gonna break you. Never going to be tight again.”

“You love it.”

“I know I do.”

With one especially hard press, Draco was coming. He groaned as his hole spasmed against Harry’s knuckles, clenching so tight. As his orgasm washed over him he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, Harry carefully moving with him. After Draco’s hole relaxed, Harry brought his hand out of Draco. The hole clenched at his hand weakly as he attempted to remove it, but the resistance of before was gone. It hung open as if Harry were still inside, and even as Draco tried to squeeze it shut it still gaped.

Draco turned himself over and looked at Harry. A lazy grin graced his face and he stroked his hand against his sensitized limp prick. He said, “I’m not done unless you are.”

“Definitely not done.”

He climbed onto the bed so that he was on top of Draco and kissed him nice and slow. Harry’s tongue pressed against Draco’s closed mouth until it granted him passage, then they twined together. The hint of peppermint in Draco’s mouth made Harry smile, and he leaned back to break the kiss.

He moved his head to Draco's ear and whispered, “I wanna see my fist pushing against your stomach.”

Draco’s breath hitched, and his gray eyes darkened.

“That’s new.”

“Not today then?”

Draco shook his head wildly.

“No, Harry, I want that. Please…”

Harry chuckled and drew back. He picked up the bottle of lubricant from the floor and poured it out onto his hand. This time he rubbed the lube onto his forearm as well, getting it nice and slick. He stood up and said, “Ready?”

Draco raised and spread his knees, his slowly hardening cock laying on his stomach. When Harry kneeled down onto the floor Draco rested his feet on his shoulders. Finally, Draco nodded.  
“Good.”

Harry made his hand into a cone once more and pressed inside. He slid in, meeting some resistance once he reached his knuckles, but slipped inside soon enough. This time Harry did not stop. He slowly pushed up further and further into Draco’s body, reveling in the sensation of the body opening, rearranging itself for him. The pressure of Harry’s arm against his prostate returned Draco to full hardness.

Harry went slowly, carefully sliding in inch by inch. He paused frequently, waiting for Draco to adjust before continuing to push. Soon enough Harry was in Draco to the elbow. Draco’s hole clung to Harry’s arm like a glove.

Harry brought his other hand to Draco’s stomach and pressed down lightly. He felt the bump of his arm under Draco’s skin, then drew back. He shifted his fist inside him, taking a sharp intake of breath when he saw the contour of his hand through his stomach.

He glanced up towards Draco’s face, reveling in the lust he saw written across it. He saw him twitch in response to feeling Harry’s arm shift inside him, surprised at the sensation every time. After a short while though Draco grew frustrated with the small movements.

“I need… I need you to move.”

Harry nodded and started slipping his arm out. Once he got to Draco’s prostate he spread open his hand, stretching his passage out further. A small dribble of precum spurted out of his rock-hard penis and Draco jerked upwards, feet digging into Harry’s shoulders. Harry then formed a true fist and started thrusting gently into Draco’s prostate. With each thrust Draco’s breath became heavier and heavier, until finally he grunted “Oh!” as he orgasmed for the second time.  
Harry smiled. He always loved seeing Draco come undone on his fist. Once the spasms had stopped, Harry carefully pointed his hand once more and drew it out. There was no resistance left.

Draco’s eyelids were growing heavy. He yawned and Harry asked, “Are you done?”

“Yeah. Finish yourself though. Normal way’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Draco said simply, “it’s what you love.”

Harry grabbed the bottle of lubricant and climbed up onto the bed once more, knees protesting at the sudden movement. He stared for one long moment at Draco’s gaping hole, still wide open, the rim an angry red. Harry dumped the last of the lubricant onto his hand then rubbed it onto his erection. He had been hard the whole time.

Harry pushed his penis into Draco’s gaping arse, attempting to see if he could avoid hitting the sides. He did, briefly, but soon was grinding against Draco’s lube-slicked hole. Draco attempted to clench down on him but only succeeded in fluttering his hole around Harry’s cock. Despite, or perhaps because of, this Harry was in heaven. He enjoyed nothing more than knowing that he was the one responsible for wrecking his lover’s hole, that he would never truly be the same again because of him. 

He started murmuring, “so perfect… love you so much… ruined you.”

Very soon Harry came, painting Draco’s hole with his seed. He withdrew slowly, watching his come leak out of Draco’s gape. When he looked up, he saw Draco smirking at him.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Spreading me open like some doll.”

Harry laughed and threw himself beside him, making the bed groan in protest. He responded, “always.”

“Well, it’s lucky that I’m so willing to accommodate you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “you’re a size queen Draco, you love it.”

“Very true. Never would have thought I would enjoy my boyfriend’s arm in me almost to my throat though.”

“It wasn’t that far in!”

Draco quirked his pale eyebrow, and Harry flushed.

“You… you did like it though? You were hard…”

“Of course I did, you prat. Not something I’d like to repeat again soon, but sometime… yes.”  
Harry drew Draco into a hug, one that soon ended with Draco recoiling away.

“You’re slimy and gross. Take a shower.”

“It’s just lube. The cleaning charm made sure of that.”

“Still. Go. I’ll clean up in here and join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. First time writing fanfiction for a long while. It's probably ooc and awkward, but I tried my best and enjoyed doing it. So that's all that matters!


End file.
